quallopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Quallsüß
Quallsüß (*~14,000 B.C. on Ernus) is a small jellyfish who came to Earth in 2007 A.C. after the destruction of his native planet Ernus. Although he was born 16,000 years ago, his age is only six years because at the age of one, Ernus was frozen and destroyed due to a yet inscrutable astronomical event, and the surviving jellyfish flew about in outer space enclosed in blocks of ice, finally reaching Earth in 2007. The species of jellyfish he belongs to and who came frome Ernus is also called Lataliakind. Arrival on Earth When Quallsüß, within his block of ice, burst through the Earth's troposphere on 5th May 2007, the ice directly began to melt and Quallsüß awoke after several thousand years of icebound existence, and spotting the large oceans underneath, he knew where he had to go to. Landing in the Pacific Ocean one nautical mile west of the Mariana Trench, Quallsüß and his fellow jellyfish ultimately settled inside the Trench where they had found a new home for the coming three years. The first three years on Earth Soon after their arrival Quallsüß and his conspecifics founded the city Atlantis, whose existence still remains a mystery for most people. Only few (among them the managing committees of the AQUA and the A-AQUA) have ever actually seen or visited it, what with the fact that the city is hardly distinguishable due to the depth in which it is built inside the Mariana Trench, and due to its crypsis, making it appear like a coral reef. There Quallsüß was appointed mayor of Atlantis as a result of the tremendous effort he put in building the city. For three years, the small jellyfish cared for his city and its inhabitants with reckless abandon, until the city was attacked by the AQUA and Quallsüß was taken prisoner. Confinement and liberation On 10th January 2010 the AQUA's leaders Phillius Mortalis and Annis Torturis were successful in catching three jellyfish, among those Quallsüß, and taking them aboard their brigantine "Raging Satan". Due to the AQUA's harmful fishing net, which is covered with spiked in order to guarantee deep suffering of the caught animals, the other two jellyfish died quite soon, and only the grievously injured Quallsüß was taken to the AQUA's secret headquarters on an island in the Pacific Ocean. There he had to undergo a series of torture, among those the Cheek Stretcher and the Salt-Diving Dehydration Method. This should urge the other jellyfish to commit suicide in order to save Quallsüß, but as a matter of fact the AQUA's plan did not work out because soon enough the opposing organization A-AQUA arrived and rescued Quallsüß in what was later called the "Quallsüß Liberation Campaign". Although the small jellyfish had received severe physical injuries and emotional damage, his desire to live was still high enough to make full recovery within the next months in the A-AQUA's care in St. Latitil's Hospital. Post-liberation life until now After his liberation and full recovery in care of the the A-AQUA, Quallsüß decided to dedicate his life to fight for the jellyfish's rights onEarth and to fight against the AQUA, and thus he joined the A-AQUA. He dealt with his memories from imprisonment and with his yearning for his one happy year on Ernus by writing the book "Erinnerungen einer Qualle". In the book, Quallsüß gives a deep insight on the AQUA's methods and their willingness to harm innocent living creatures, and he also gives a rather psychological approach in order to make the reader understand what Mortalis and Torturis are actually capable of due to their presumed phrenesis. Also, Quallsüß has given several interviews and spoken openly about his experiences to raise public awareness of the danger emanated by the AQUA. At this he enjoys strong support from the A-AQUA's leaders Marvinus Protectus, Maikis Pazifistus and Leonus Tolerantus. After his liberation and recovery, Quallsüß was taken in charge of Protectus with whom he has been living ever since.